


The Devil and Desire

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Older Sayaka and Homura, Post-Rebellion Story, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: In this new world, Homura holds power beyond a magical girl and beyond a witch. But pure force of magic is not the only way to defeat an enemy.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Miki Sayaka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	The Devil and Desire

The door creaked open. Homura didn’t look up from her book.

“Welcome home, Sayaka,” she said.

Sayaka didn’t respond, crossing silently into the living room and sitting down on the couch.

“How was Kyouko?” Homura asked, turning the page.

“...Fine,” Sayaka mumbled.

“How was the sex?”

Sayaka stiffened, then looked away from Homura, down at the floor. Ashamed.

“Oh? Was it not as satisfying as you hoped?” Homura asked, a tiny smirk tugging at her lips.

“Why are you okay with this?” Sayaka asked, looking up, her voice laced with frustration.

Homura looked up from her book and met Sayaka’s gaze. “Would you prefer if I wasn’t? Do you want me to scream and cry and throw dishes? Do you want me to be upset, for me to feel hurt and betrayed?” She smirked. “Would you stop if I was?”

Sayaka looked away again, falling silent.

“This is a world for selfishness, Sayaka,” Homura said, a smile creeping across her face. It was unsettling. Wrong. Her eyes shone with a dark emotion, glittering like the gem that had once been her soul. “This is a world of desires. Did you imagine that I would be angry that you followed yours? That it would _hurt_ me?”

Sayaka grit her teeth.

“I’m _proud_ of you,” Homura said, laughing quietly. “You’re finally adjusting. Finally becoming the partner of the devil. Finally accepting that you can do what you want in this world, that you don’t need to care about _rules_ or what you _should_ do.”

“No!” Sayaka snapped, clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles went white. “I’m not!”

Homura just laughed.

“Tell me all about it,” she said.

“What?” Sayaka asked.

“About what it was like. To fuck Kyouko. What does her face look like when you slip your fingers inside her? What does she whimper when you kiss her neck? What does she cry out when she cums?”

“You’re sick,” Sayaka whispered.

“ _Tell me_ ,” Homura repeated. “Every last detail. Tell me what was going through your head as you did it. Were you thinking of me? Imagining my face when I found out? Did you think about me crying as she licked you? Was that what got you off?”

“No!” Sayaka said, shooting up to her feet, her fists clenched at her side. “It’s not like that! I’m _not_ like you!”

“Does Kyouko know?” Homura asked.

“Of course she _knows_ , _everyone_ knows that we’re dating-”

“Does she know that _I_ know? That I knew as soon as it happened?”

Sayaka stiffened again, freezing up.

“Did you let her believe that it was a secret affair? Is she worrying about whether the two of you can keep it under wraps? Washing your perfume out of her hair? Picking out a scarf that will cover her neck?” Homura asked.

Sayaka’s arms trembled as she clenched her fists ever tighter.

“Did you whisper in her ear that you really only love her? That you were only dating me because I made you?”

“I _am_ only dating you because you-”

“No one is making your decisions for you, Sayaka Miki,” Homura said. “No one is _making_ you watch me. I didn’t rewrite your memories to make you love me. I’m not holding anyone hostage to keep you here. You agreed to date me for your own selfish desires, and now you’re cheating on me for your own selfish desires.”

Sayaka reacted like she’d been slapped, reeling, staggering back with her eyes wide.

Homura rose to her feet and carressed Sayaka’s cheek. “You say you’re aren’t like me,” she whispered. “But aren’t you breaking the rules to get what you want?” She chuckled. “I thought that when the confrontation happened, that you would side with Madoka. That you would promote order and justice over desire. But now I see that you were on my side all along.”

Dropping her hand, Homura walked out of the room, leaving Sayaka standing with her head bowed and her shoulders trembling.

And Homura just laughed.


End file.
